The Odd Disciplinary Actions Of Master Fung
by CowsOfSuburbia
Summary: When Raimundo and Kimiko get into a huge fight which eventually turns physical, Master Fung then decides to take matters into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, so be gentle! I'll have some more chapters up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I keep praying that I do!

The Odd Disciplinary Actions Of Master Fung

Life at the Xiaolin Temple was generally calm, quiet, and peaceful. Or well, at least it was on the days that everyone was allowed to wake up at their own time and pace. On this particular day, however, Master Fung had to go to the vault for an emergency Shen Gong Wu check. Omi, who was always up at the the crack of dawn each morning, was given the duty of waking up the other monks, an opportunity that he took with a shriek of joy and a demonic laugh that followed. The round- headed monk then took the Orb Of Tornami out of his robes and proceeded to his fellow warrior's cubicles.

"Orb Of Tornami, Ice!" In the blink of an eye, all three cubicles (Omi had been smart enough not to use it on his own) were flooded with ice cold water that froze on contact. Immediately, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo leapt from their "beds" and clung to the temple rafters, shivering from the cold.

After recovering from their brief bouts of hypothermia, the three dripping warriors jumped down from the ceiling in front of Omi. Clay and Raimundo were already steaming mad at him, but Kimiko took it upon herself to scream as loud as she could at Omi.

"What the crap was that about Omi?" she yelled, saying it so hard that the lamp fixtures above began to flicker and sway back and fourth.

"Master Fung told me to wake you up. And that is what I did!" Omi replied with a satisfied grin.

" Well you didn't have to use the orb to try and friggin' freeze us to death!" she spat.

"But I was only following the orders that Master Fung gave me" stated Omi who was starting to become confused over the whole fiasco.

As the two of them continued their back and fourth argument, Raimundo and Clay had finally cooled off and became calm again. However, Omi and Kimiko continued to have at it, and soon afterwards, Raimundo started to become annoyed by it. Not at Omi, but at Kimiko instead. The argument went on for a good five more minutes, which was enough to give him a migrane. He then decided to intervene in the way that only Raimundo can.

"Good god girl, do you have to scream so loud? My eardrums are about to burst!" he yelled at her.

Kimiko, who at that point was wringing Omi by the neck, dropped him and turned around and faced Raimundo.

"Do me a favor Rai, and just keep your big fat face out of my business" she said. "I'll scream however loud I want to and you're not going to do anything about it!". Omi took the moment to jump off the floor and followed suit with Clay, who was bolting out of the room at breakneck speed.

Normally, Raimundo would just leave it at that and walk away, but for some reason today, he felt the need to defend himself and retaliate, urged on by the adrenaline pulsing through his veins. "Well at least I'm not like you with your huge fiery temper going around trying to kill everyone that you see!" he said.

"Oh don't even come at me with that Raimundo! Your temper's just as bad as mine, and on top of that, you're lazy, stupid, and extremely attention seeking!" Kimiko rebutted.

"When the hell have I ever been attention seeking before?" he yelled at her, get really mad at her now.

"Where do I even begin?" she yelled. You're such a loser that you went and joined Wuya and almost ended the world as we know it just because you didn't get promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice. And then when you didn't like all the work that Master Monk Guan gave us, you joined Hannibal and beat up Omi so much that you almost killed him!"

" I saved your friggin' neck when I joined Wuya, and I got like a million Shen Gong Wu when I joined Hannibal" he screamed at her. "And what about when you broke the Mosaic Scale and almost had Clay posessed by that damn earwig? And another thing about you that I hate is that you're always so obsessed with yourself and clothes and electronics that you never pay attention to anyone else and you always act like the rudest person on earth!"

"Well at least I don't come from a ghetto family of eight people in the slums of Brazil with annoying little brothers and sisters, gang violence, and and an illiterate mom!" she shot at him.

That hurt. A lot. Now it was time to get back at her. "Well at least my mom cares about me unlike yours, who left you and your dad when you were five and went off and married some other dude!" he yelled at her.

Kimiko gasped and cluthed at her chest as if she had been shot there. After that, the two of them stood there in silence glaring at one another. Dojo then took that moment to pop into the room with the Shen Gong Wu scroll. "Guys, we got a brand new Shen Gon-!". He stopped in mid- sentence as he saw the two of them standing there, staring at each other with the ultimate expressions of hate, their eyes brimming with tears. "What just happened?" he said, concerned for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow guys, thanks for all of the hits and all the great reviews. Here's the second chapter as promised.

Disclaimer: I don't own XS or any of the characters in it.

The Odd Disciplinary Actions Of Master Fung: Chapter Two

_Continuing from where we left off in chapter 1.._

"Did something just happen that I don't know about?" Dojo asked, holding back at the doorway now that the tension in the room was so high. At this time, Omi and Clay had returned from running away in fear, but were cowering in the doorway behind Dojo.

The room stayed in dead silence for a good two minutes, during which a passing tumbleweed rolled by and the two quarreling warriors gave each other one last look of pure venom before turning that face the two people and one dragon in the doorway.

"No, nothing happened just now Dojo. Can't you just feel the calm in the air?" Kimiko responded, sarcasm dripping from her tone to which Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, good well in that case, we better saddle up because a brand new Shen Gong Wu just went active." replied an oblivious Dojo. "It's called the Crown Of Nankan. Whoever posseses it has the ability to create solid, invisible barriers out of pure psychic energy. It's actually pretty useful for blocking attacks, and it's handy when doing pantomime."

"We must get to the Shen Gong Wu before Jack and Wuya do! Everyone, hurry and board Dojo!" yelled Omi who was practically having a nervous breakdown for an opporitunity to show everyone that he was THE supreme human being.

With that, the four monks and Dojo quickly shuffled out of the temple to the courtyard where Dojo then supersized. And off they went to look for the Crown Of Nankan.

_While Dojo is flying…._

"Clay, can I trade spots with you? I don't want to sit next to that ugly heifer" Kimiko said, shooting a glare at Raimundo.

Raimundo, who was already PO'd as it was shouted back "Oh yes Clay, please let her move away. I would hate to have to be next to that ugly peace of crap that everyone calls a woman."

"Oh shut up you fag, no one wants to hear your voice anyway. So shut your mouth or so help me I'll feed you to Dojo and have him crap you out." Was Kimiko's response.

"I swear to god if I have to hear your friggin' annoying voice one more time, I'm gonna come over there and break your damn skull! I swear I don't know why someone hasn't killed you yet!" Raimundo screamed at her.

"Raimundo!" Clay called out in alarm. "You don't talk to her like that!"

"Yeah!" Dojo agreed. "And if you say it again, I'm gonna just drop you to the ground from where ever we are and hope that you survive!"

"Oh no guys, don't defend me!" Kimiko said "I don't give a flying leap about whatever the hell he has to say about me! He's going to always know that he'll be the lowest form of life that ever existed that will amount to nothing and will be loved by no one!"

Immediately, everyone stopped talking and Dojo stopped flying in the dead middle of the air. Everyone turned around in shock and stared at Kimiko. What she just said was just plain old rude, and that was the kind of thing that shattered peoples' self- esteem and caused them to committ suicide. And judging by the soft wimpering that came from Raimundo, he had been hit full force by her insult.

For a long time no one said anything. Then Omi, who was sitting right behind Kimiko, went up to her and whispered in her ear. "Kimiko" he said, "that was a very mean thing to say, even if you said it to Raimundo. I think that you should apologize to him."

Kimiko actually did feel a tiny bit of remorse now, but she turned around and whispered back to him. "Be quiet Omi, nobody asked you." Back towards the front of the dragon, Clay was trying to comfort Raimundo.

"It's okay partner, she didn't mean what she said." But what Rai did right after that shocked everyone.

Raimundo jumped up (which must be hard to do when sitting on a dragon) and shouted so loud that everyone jumped back a bit. "I don't need your sympathy, Clay! Are you guys really gonna listen to anything that that slut has to say about me? YOU are the lowest life form on earth! YOU are the one that wont be loved and won't amount to anything! Not me! Do you really think that your dad loves you? Of course he doesn't! He's just taking care of you because he's got nothing left and it would make him look bad if he dumped you in the streets! Your mom hated you so much that she left! All of your "friends" don't give a crap about you. You just probably bribed them into talking to you with your dad's money! Nobody here wants you, and nobody here needs you! You're the worst fighter on the entire team, and you're just a waste of time, space, breath, and air! The best thing for you to do would be to just go back to the temple and shoot yourself! Nobody would care, nobody would miss you, and nobody ever would! So why don't you just vanish off of the face of the friggin' earth and leave me the hell alone you whore!"

He turned to the others and said "you go on ahead without me; I'm gonna go look for the crown by myself. I can't stand to be near that thing", referring to Kimiko, who had just now exploded into a fit of hysteria and tears.

"Wudai Star, Wind!" Raimundo yelled, and a gust of wind whisked him away to where ever the Shen Gong Wu was, leaving the other three shocked warriors and Dojo behind.

Tell me what you think! To harsh on Raimundo? R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is now up. I'm thinking of making this story at least 5 chapters long, but we'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own XS or any of the characters, but I do own the Crown Of Nankan.

The Odd Disciplinary Actions Of Master Fung: Chapter Three Continuing from where we left off in Chapter 2…

Everyone lay quiet in shock as they watched Raimundo fly off into the distance towards the Shen Gong Wu. After that, the remaining monks continued their flight in absolute silence. Half an hour later, Dojo was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Kimiko, I don't know what's going on between you and Raimundo, but it's got to stop. This kinda stuff has happened before at the temple and it's always resulted in violence. One more squabble between the two of you, and I'm gonna see that you guys get kicked out! Do I make myself clear?" he said in a very authority- like tone (kinda OOC there).

"Yeah Dojo" Kim replied halfheartedly.

"Good. Now maybe we can enjoy the rest of this flight in peace." said Dojo. Omi and Clay then resumed normal conversation that Dojo occasionally joined into, but Kimiko shuffled down towards Dojo's tail for the rest of the time they were flying.

She was still in disbelief that Raimundo would say that to her. He knew damn well that when her mother left, it hurt her a lot, and she told him constantly not to talk about it because it would always make her cry. But he just went on ahead and made it public to everyone. And those other horrible things that he said. She couldn't really be that ugly, could she? And she knew she wasn't the worst fighter because she had kicked ass on multiple occasions, including his.

But still, knowing now what Raimundo truly thought about her, her eyes began to quickly well with tears. But those tears quickly boiled away when she felt the anger that accompanied her sadness. Who the hell was he to call her a whore and a waste of space? How did HE know that she would never amount to anything? She soon was enraged by this, and she then vowed to herself that the next time she saw Raimundo, she was going to bring him down.

With a devilish smirk, she then slid back over to Omi and Clay and joined in on the conversation, satisfied that she was going to finally give Raimundo what was coming to him.

Scene Change- Raimundo's POV

I scanned the cloudy sky in search of the Crown Of Hankan, with no luck what so ever. But his mind wasn't much on Wu right now, more on what had just transpired with the others. I never thought that, no matter how mean she could be, I would hear Kimiko say those kinds of things. Coming from a traveling circus, I already got enough teasing from the kids that came to the shows, and I certainly didn't need anymore from anyone. But maybe that might have been a bit too much with Kim. I'm sure she's still probably pissed at me though. When I see her, I'm going to apologize to her, and maybe she'll forgive me!

I soon flew over a big city, and in the middle of a huge park, I saw a gleaming crown that I knew could only be the Crown of Nankan. "Bingo!" I said, and I then swooped down to grab it. Once I had it in my hands, it started to glow, and then I looked up into the face of our favorite Heylin witch. "Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

_Scene Switch to Dojo and the Monks- Normal POV_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to welcome you to Piedmont Park in Atlanta, Georgia." Dojo said in his best flight attandant voice. "Please keep all arms, legs, and other body parts inside the dragon at all times".

The monks landed on the soft, green grass of the park and looked around at the children laughing and playing on the playground and parents sitting on benches with their laptops. Too bad they didn't have time to take in the sights because they had a Shen Gong Wu to find.

They then began scanning every nook and cranny of the park, and soon Omi began to shout. "Look! It is the Crown Of Nankan, resting on that statues head!". Everyone ran to it, but stopped when they saw what was already taking place.

Raimundo had apparently gotten there before the rest of the monks, since he was standing on top of the statue with the crown. Too bad Wuya was there wrestling him for it.

When he noticed the the other monks' arrival, Raimundo's eyes immediately fell to Kimiko. "Hey Kim-" he started to say but he was then interrupted by Wuya.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" He quickly turned around and faced Wuya with a sharp look of determination on his face.

"I'm cool with that. I wager my Moonstone Locust against your Tangle Web Comb" he said.

"Let's get it on! The game is Concrete Jungle. The first one to make it out of the city and onto the park in one piece wins." Wuya declared.

"Alright. Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

Cliffhanger on this one! Watch out for the next chapter; you won't believe what happens! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating for a few days. Here's chapter four.

Disclaimer: I don't own XS or any of the characters, but I do own the Crown Of Nankan. If season four is made, I can claim writers liscence!

The Odd Disciplinary Actions Of Master Fung: Chapter Four

_Continuing from where we left off in Chapter Three…._

In a flash of orange light, the entire area was trasformed into a large industrial park- like area full of smog and dangerous factory equipment with a lush green area on the very edge of the horizon. Raimundo and wuya were then instantly transported onto two large metal structures and Clay, Kim, Omi, and Dojo were transported onto a metalshelf serving as the spectators thing/stands.

Shen Gong Wu in hand, Raimundo and Wuya yelled "Gong Yi Tanpai" in unison and leaped off the platform as dangerous- looking mechanical contraptions came flying at them.

"Whoo, this here's gonna be one pretty heated showdown" said Clay, who at that point had his hat off to fan himself from factory smoke.

"I agree. I do not think that Raimundo has ever faced off against Wuya by himself" remarked Omi, watching the showdown as Wuya just narrowly missed getting hit by a crane.

"Oh, he can take that old Heylin hag any day" said Dojo with full confidence.

Through all of this, Kimiko was standing very still, an evil grin starting to spead across her face. Raimundo had hurt her, and now it was time for her took put her plan of revenge into action. Very slowly, she removed the Ruby of Ramses, Thorn of Thunderbolt, and Silk Spitter from under her robe pockets. It was time to get even.

While Omi, Dojo, and Clay were turned around, Kimiko leaped off the stands and hopped from building to building until she got to within ten feet of Wuya and Rai. She was going to have to work fast if she was gonna get this plan to work.

Back at the stands, everyone else was locked on the showdown. "Clay, what use will the Moonstone Locust have where there are no plants?" asked Omi.

"I don't know partner." he replied. Turning around, he looked and said "hey, where did Kimiko go?" The other two looked at where Clay was looking and saw the absence of the fiery Japanese girl.

"Over there!" cried Dojo, pointing a claw at Kim.

Everyone looked at Kimiko and saw her start to take something out of her pocket.

"Silk Spitter!" yelled Kimiko. The Wu immediately glowed yellow and then globs of silk began shooting out of it. She then took aim at Raimundo and fired.

Raimundo, who was about 20 feet away from the Crown Of Nankan, turned around at the sound of Kimiko's voiced and looked with widened eyes as spider webs came hurdling at him. Starting to break into a run, he was too late, and he was then ensnared by thread, unable to move.

Immediatley, Raimundo knew that Kimiko was getting revenge on him, and all feelings of remorse and pity for her immediately vanished from his system.

"Kimiko, what the hell are you doing?" he yelled at her.

"Getting even you bastard!" came her reply.

As Raimundo struggled to free himself from the inconvenient wrapping, Wuya took the opporitunity to make a mad dash towards to the Wu. "I really must remember to thank Kimiko for making this so easy" she said to herself.

Speaking of Kimiko, the Japanese girl was on a roll. She then took out her second Shen Gong Wu and got ready to put her secong stage of payback into action.

"Ruby Of Ramses!" she yelled, and Raimundo, who was still struggling, was soon encased in a red glow, and was lifted up and then flung around at Kimiko's will. He was then banged into several metal structures with as much force as she could muster, hoping that he felt the pain the he made her mentally feel.

Raimundo, who was at that point bruised, bleeding, and battered, was in so much pain that he was about to pass out. Kimiko decided then to put into action the third and final part of her revenge plan. She then used the Ruby Of Rames to throw Rai really high into the air. When he began to decend, she used the Silk Spitter to fire a large web that hit Raimundo and kept him glued to a wall.

"This is it. The grand finale." Kimiko thought to herself. Putting the other two Wu away, she pulled out the Thorn of Thunderbolt. Her creepy evil smile returned. "If he thought that he was in Hell now, just wait 'till he see's what gonna happen now." she said.

She turned to face Raimundo, who at the moment was actually crying. She then took the Thorn and pointed it at Raimundo. "Thorn of Thunderbolt! Wudai Mars Fire!".

Everyone watched in terror as Raimundo was then directly hit by the deadly mixture of fire and lightning. "Raimundo!" yelled Dojo, Omi, and Clay, who had conveniently decided to just stand there and do nothing. Even Wuya had stopped running to watch the payback that was going on below.

Kimiko kept the Thorn of Thurnderbolt pointed at Rai, who was screaming in pure agony. She would have stopped if it had not been for the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

When the energy hitting Raimundo was so powerful that it could have killed him, Wuya ended Kimiko's mini reign of Raimundo destruction when she landed feet first on the soft, green grass, at the end of the city, winning the showdown.

With a flash, everything returned to normal, and the monks were once again in Piedmont Park surrounded by singing birds and laughing children. But the main concern at the moment was the gorgeous scenery, more Raimundo, who was laying on the ground still wrapped in webs, brusied, bleeding, and passed out. Most his clothes and a little of his hair had been consumed by fire, and it looked like he had a couple of third- degree burns.

Everyone, even Wuya, rushed to him and Kimiko stayed on the bench she was sitting on, a satisfied smile on her face as if nothing happened.

"Raimundo, are you okay?" asked Omi who was shaking Raimundo's body, waking him up. As soon as his eyes opened, he began shaking in pain from all of his wounds. Everyone then turned to Kimiko, who was there listening to Panic! At The Disco on her ipod. Omi stormed over and threw it to the ground, smashing it to smithereens in the process.

Not even giving Kimiko a chance to react, he then went off on her. "Kimiko, what is wrong with you? Your rediculous actions not only caused us to loose the showdown, but you may have also wounded Raimundo for life! Are you outside of your brain?"

"Listen you effing' little cheesball-" she started to say, but was stopped by Dojo.

"Save it Kimiko." he said. "Right now we need to get him back to the temle and keep you as far away from him as possible. Omi, Clay, you guys get Raimundo onto my back." Dojo then supersized as everyone started to get on.

"Wait!" yelled Wuya. "This should ease his pain." She then put a white glow around Raimundo, who had immediatley begun to quiet down as if being healed. "And take this back; I have no use for it" she said giving back the Moonstone Locust. (kinda OOC there)

They thanked her and flew back to the temple, unsure of what Master Fung would think when they go back.

Well, there it is. If you want to find out what Master Fung's odd discipliary action is, then keep reading! Hint- theres gonna be a BIG fight next chaper. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Wow guys, thanks for all the great reviews! I'm being inspired to make more stories now, so be on the lookout!

Disclaimer: I don't own XS or any of the characters, but I do own the Crown Of Nankan. If season four is made, I can and I will claim writers liscence!

The Odd Disciplinary Actions Of Master Fung: Chapter Five

_Continuing from where we left off in Chapter Four….._

"Kimiko, what you did there was just plain old wrong". Clay and the other monks were riding Dojo back to the temple and he was the one giving Kimiko a lecture as Dojo was too PO'd to say anything to anyone and Omi was tending to Raimundo, who was still tied up in silk. "If poor Raimundo had gotten killed, what would you have to say for yourself?" Clay continued with his rant.

"I would say that I would be in a great mood because I had just helped to rid the world of something worthless that didn't even need to be created" came her reply, glancing over at Raimundo.

A sudden muffled shriek of anger emanated from Raimundo, and everyone turned around to the the bruised Brazilian's look of pure menace plastered onto his face. He still couldn't speak from the gag of thread that still covered his mouth.

Omi decided to voice his words for him. "Quiet with your petty insults, female. I do not think that anyone wants to hear them at the moment." he blankly stated.

"Whatever" she said. "You don't talk to me, then I don't talk to you. I'm gonna rest in case I have to kick butt again". She layed back on Dojo and plugged her emergency spare iPod in her ears and turned up the volume to 3OH!3.

Everyone just stared at her, shrugged, and sat in silence for the rest of the ride. It was dead quiet except from the occasional grunt of pain from Raimundo. The beaten up monk just couldn't take his eyes off of Kimiko. After all that she had just done, she was just kicking back and taking it easy? Just looking at her made him sick!

As red hot rage clouded his vision, Raimundo began to formulate his own plan of revenge, which would turn out to be just an all out scuffle with no method whatsoever. Satisfied that he would be able to get back at Kimiko, he rested for what was to come once they landed at the temple.

Xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Dojo finally landed at the Xiaolin Temple on the courtyard directly in front of the vault. Everyone jumped off of him and he then shrunk back to his small, four- foot dragon form and slithered off towards the buildings.

"You guys stay here while I go and get Master Fung so he can decide what to do with Kimiko. In the meantime, Clay, you try to get Raimundo untied or something" he called over he shoulder. He turned away too quickly and missed seeing Kimiko stick her middle finger up at him.

Clay took out his small pocket knife and walked over towards Raimundo, who was lying on the ground still tied up.

"Whoo Kimiko, you're gonna get in a whole mess o' trouble when Master Fung gets word of what you did. You might end up scrubbing the floor of the grand hall for the rest of your life" he said as he worked away at the silk that bounded Raimundo.

"Or worse. You could even get kicked out from the temple and not be allowed back in!" Omi chimed in.

"Oh well, whatever happens, it was worth seeing that loser wet himself" came Kimiko's response, gesturing over towards Raimundo with her head.

"Come on Kim, now haven't you alread-)" he was stopped by the strange thing that had just occurred beneath him. Clay had just cut the last of the silk that had wrapped up Raimundo, and in the blink of an eye, the enraged boy was on his feet, anger burning in his eyes.

Before anyone could react, he jumped up and landed a fierce drop kick to Kimiko's face, his foot landing right where he wanted it to. Kimiko staggered backwards a couple of feet and held her hand to her nose. When she held it to her face, she saw deep red stains of blood, as well as feeling some running down her face.

She put her hand back at her sides and just stared at Raimundo, who in turn stared back. Omi and Clay stood at the side lines with wide eyes and jaws dropped with shocked looks on their faces.

Coming to her senses, Kimiko prepared to burn Raimundo to a crisp. She put her hands together and screamed out "Wudai Mars, Fire!" Instantly, her hands were engulfed in flames, and she shot a flaming meteor into the sky, which flew in the air and then turned into a pure, white-hot flame that began to swirl around Raimundo, trapping him within a maelstrom of fire.

She grinned with satisfaction as she heard him scream bloody murder, and Clay and Omi gave small shrieks of terror. When the flames subsided, the three monks saw that most of his clothes had been burnt off, leaving him in tatters of his shirt and pants and his boxers, and some of his skin had been badly burnt. "Kimiko, what have you done?" Omi cried.

Strangely, despite the immense pain that he was in, Raimundo looked ready to kill, and he looked like he had the strength to do it. "Wudai Star, Wind!" he yelled and, a raging cyclone began to form in the palm of his hands. Said cyclone began growing larger and more powerful, and when it got so large that the nearby trees were beginning to get uprooted, he launched it at Kimiko. The gale force winds were so powerful that they sent her flying backwards into several buildings. While the strong winds were still blowing, Raimundo created a large, sharp blade of wind in front of him, and shot it straight at Kimiko. The sharp cry of pain that she gave shortly afterwards let everyone know that he had made a direct hit.

He smirked as he watched her limp back to the courtyard with cuts and bruises littering her skin, as well as a large, bloody gash on her torso. He got into a fighting stance and she got closer.

Her hands once more became engulfed in flames,and soon enough, Raimundo had powerful wind circling around him. Omi and Clay watched in stunned silence as Kimiko launched fireball after fireball at Raimundo, and Raimundo in turn created several large tornadoes that were now chasing Kimiko. This went on for several minutes, but after a little while, it suddenly stopped.

The battling duo had realized that if one of them was to win this fight, they were going to need to rely on more than just their Wudai elements. Giving each other a final look of hate, they both made a mad dash towards the Shen Gong Wu vault.

There was silence for a few moments, and Omi and Clay finally found their voices.

"Do you think that we should go in there and see what happened?" Omi asked. "No partner, I think that we should just stay here and see what happens" was Clay's reply. They didn't have to wait long, though, because soon afterwards, Kimiko and Raimundo came flying out from the roof of the vault, enormous piles of Shen Gong Wu in their arms.

They both landed on opposite sides of the field and got ready for one hell of a fight. "Good lord…" Clay said as the two of them started blasting off Wu like crazy.

"Tangle Web Comb!" Raimundo yelled as the Wu started to glow and hair shot out of the teeth. Unfortunately for him, Kimiko was too quick, and she dodged it with the Longi Kite. "Get your ass back down here, that's cheating!" he yelled at her.

Kimiko responded to that statement by dropping the now activated Two Ton Tunic on Raimundo's head, causing him to be pinned to the ground under its mighty weight.

"Still feeling powerful you bastard?" she said with a laugh as she soared through the air. "You might as well give up; you know you aren't strong enough to beat me"

Raimundo glared at her as his one hand that wasn't pinned under the Two Ton Tunic rummaged in his pile of Wu, looking for something that could help him. His expression lit up as he gripped something that was familiar to him.

Pushing the tunic off of him, he held his chosen Wu in front of him. "Reversing Mirror!" he yelled, and in an instant, the Longi Kite that Kimko was using to fly was made a light as paper, which obviously can't support the weight of a teenage girl, and she began to fall.

"Aaaaieeeee!" she yelled as she plummeted onto the stone pavement of the courtyard, hearing something crack as she did so. Her entire body then began to flood with pain; never the less, she got up and attempted to stare Raimundo down.

Raimundo laughed heartily at her futile attempts to intimidate him. "Oh, I'm not strong enough, am I? I just owned your sorry butt! Maybe YOU should be the one to give up instead of me."

As Raimundo stood there continuing to laugh at her, Kimiko stood up and held something behind her back. "Whats going to happen next might 'shock' him" she said to herself.

"Denshi Bunny!" she yelled, and in an instant, she was turned into an electrical current, and she shot at Raimundo, painfully electrocuting him.

He gave her an unhealthy look after the shocks left his body. She returned the look, and with that, the two of them ran over to their individual piles and started blasting each other with Wu like there was no tomorrow.

"Star Hanabi!"

"Ruby Of Ramses!"

"Sword Of The Storm!"

"Kuzusu Atom!"

"Cannon Blaster!"

"Moonstone Locust!"

"Eye Of Dashi!"

"Sphere Of Yun!"

A few seconds later, however, a new voice yelled over the commotion, and ended everything with the following words. "Emperor Scorpion!" Immediately after, all the Shen Gong Wu stopped working and went inactive, and Raimundo and Kimiko, who at that point were covered in blood and were severely injured, fell to the ground and looked up to find an enraged Master Fung staring right back at them with Dojo wrapped around his neck.

If looks could kill, then Raimundo and Kimiko would be two very dead monks from the look that Master Fung was giving them(not that they were almost about to kill each other themselves that is).


End file.
